


Together Forever

by VetaOva



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M, Video
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-17
Updated: 2016-03-17
Packaged: 2018-05-27 07:16:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 50
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6274909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VetaOva/pseuds/VetaOva
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There supposed to be some kind of a plot, but...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Together Forever

There supposed to be some kind of a plot, but...  
Something like this:  
1)they had a fight  
2)Murphy left  
3)Bellamy (creepy) tracked him, contact Murphy thru the phone (because he left without anything)  
4) Murphy decide to came back then Bellamy lost hope for it to happen  



End file.
